


Yuri Plisetsky Hates You

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Potty-mouth Yurio, oblivious JJ
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Yuuri Plisetsky năm nay mười lăm tuổi, và cậu nhóc ghét rất nhiều thứ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuri Plisetsky hates you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703208) by [jucee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee). 



> * Lời người dịch: Thật ngại quá, mang tiếng là OTP mà mới chỉ dịch có một fic... Có lẽ vì tui yêu Victuuri hơn cả OTP chăng...

 

Yuri Plisetsky năm nay mười lăm tuổi, và cậu nhóc ghét rất nhiều thứ.

 

Cậu ghét làm hỏng những cú nhảy. Cậu ghét mọi người làm rối tóc mình, hoặc chạm vào người cậu khi chưa được sự cho phép. Cậu ghét mấy thứ quần áo không in hình động vật tẻ nhạt. Cậu ghét những ai khóc lóc trong buồng vệ sinh sau khi làm phần thi của mình bung bét hết lên, nhưng rồi sau đó lại nhanh chóng cho cậu đo sàn vào lần đối đầu tiếp theo chỉ vì Victor con mẹ nó Nikiforov ( ờ rồi, có thể cậu không thật sự ghét Yuuri Katsuki lắm ) ( và cậu cũng không hề ghét Victor luôn ).

 

Cậu _ghét_ Jean–Jacques Leroy.

 

“Yuriiiii,” JJ nài nỉ bằng cái giọng mũi nũng nịu, vừa ồn ào lại vừa phiền phức đến mức khiến Yuri phải nghiến răng lại để không gào tướng lên. “Yuri, selfie với anh cái đi!”

 

“Biến mẹ ra,” Yuri cáu kỉnh đáp lại, rồi cúi người xuống để né cánh tay mà JJ đang vươn ra để ôm lấy cậu, hoặc bóp cổ cậu, hoặc cái thổ tả gì đó đếch ai biết được.

 

“Nhưng nhóc trông rất dễ thương với cái tai mèo đó, và anh muốn post nó lên Instagram!” JJ nói với một nụ cười toe toét và một cái nháy mắt gợi đòn, như thể Yuri vừa mới từ chối vô cùng lịch sự và chỉ cần thuyết phục thêm một tí nữa thôi là cậu sẽ đồng ý.

 

“Chết mẹ anh đi.” Yuri đáp lại, rồi dậm chân quay bước.

 

Hiển nhiên là JJ đuổi theo cậu ngay tức khắc, vừa đi vừa chụp hình lia lịa: “Trông nhóc từ đằng sau cũng đáng yêu nữa! Nhưng đừng lo lắng, anh sẽ không post đống này đâu, có hàng tá ảnh chụp cặp mông của nhóc trên Instagram rồi. Và chỗ đó được mới chỉ là của Christophe thôi đấy!”

 

“Đừng có đi theo tôi nữa, tên biến thái này!” Cậu thét lên qua vai mình. Ngày nào cậu cũng phải gặp Georgi rồi, cậu không cần một tên bám đuôi kinh dị xuất hiện trong cuộc đời mình nữa.

 

“Yuri.”  JJ bất ngờ nắm lấy tay cậu ( noi theo mấy tấm gương tiêu biểu dám chạm vào người cậu mà chưa được sự cho phép đi ) rồi dịu dàng xoay người cậu lại. Biểu cảm của anh nghiêm túc một cách bất thường, và Yuri thì ngạc nhiên đến mức quên béng đi mất việc phải gạt JJ ra trước khi anh kịp thả tay.

 

JJ hít sâu một hơi, và nghiêm túc tuyên bố: “Anh không hề biến thái, Yuri. Anh có thể đợi em thêm một năm, anh biết độ tuổi hợp pháp ở Nga là mười sáu. Anh đã tra cứu rồi.”

 

Yuri nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt mở lớn đầy hoài nghi trong một lúc lâu. JJ cười rạng rỡ với cậu, đầy tự tin và mong đợi.

 

Cuối cùng, khi những tiếng la hét rời rạc đã thôi vang lên trong tâm trí cậu và khi đã có thể lấy lại được lời nói, Yuri mới rít lên. “Anh đang _bị_ cái gì vậy?!”

 

JJ nở nụ cười, hàm răng trắng loé lên, và anh rời tay Yuri ra chỉ để làm cái biểu tượng ngu con mẹ nó ngốc đó. “Đó là JJ st–”

 

“ _Tôi ghét anh._ ”

 

Tiếng cười lớn đầy tự mãn của JJ vang vọng bên tai Yuri khi cậu rời đi.

 

 

 

\- End -


End file.
